Masked Maid
by KaylaBear564
Summary: Elizabeth has run away to see her beloved Ciel, but who has grandmother sent to bring her back? A girl in a mask? Who is not older than Ciel, but is equal or maybe even superior to Sebastian's Power? What has happened in her past to set the boundary between her and all men? Will her ways change when she meets Ciel and a few old Friends? (This story is on hold at the moment)
1. Escape

**Hello Lovelies! This is my first FanFic, YAY!**

**I will be posting pictures to go along on my Deviant (look on my profile)**

**Hope you like, also atleat get to the 2nd chapter, first is kinda **

_**SLOOOOOOOOW**_

**I don't own kuroshitsuji / Black butler**

**If I did this would be in the manga XD**

**Please REVIEW!**

**. . .**

I was creeping through the silent _creeeeeeeek_, Well almost silent hallways.  
I was sneaking off to my fiance's, Ciel, Mansion. 'Squuueeee!' Oh the glorious  
Mansion where I will make everything pretty for him. My escape was  
tonight, for I would be there in two days. Only if my mother dosent send  
her. Oh how I'm mad at **_her_**! But as soon as I get to Ciel's I will be protected by him  
'squeeee'... and his butler, his strange strange butler.

As I walked up to the carriage and handed my bags to the coachman who asked,  
"Are you sure this is ok with your mother?"

Of course he would ask, I mean he was  
probably used to getting ordered by the butler, or servants, or whoever does  
that stuff. But I myself made this reservation.

"Yes of course, why else would I go then?!" I snapped at him

I was not having a good day, because of **_heeeeeeer_**.

"Yes Ma'am, sorry Ma'am."

I hopped into the carriage curls in all. Then we both rode down the hill of the estate  
and onward to the phantomhive resident.

**. . .**

"WHERE IS SHE, WHERE IS ELIZABETH!?

her voice was heard through out the house, every servant including  
me was on a wild goose chase looking for the miss's.

_*Pant Pant Pant*_

I looked up to see Anna, a fellow servant, standing in the door way.

"Hm?"

_*Pant*_ "The" _*Pant*_ "Lady" _*Pant*_ "Request ya" _*Pant*_ "Togetyouroutclotheson,"  
_*Pant*_ "andmeet - meet her in her study."

"Thank ya Ann." I knew where this was heading. I would have to retrieve Miss Lizzie.

-  
**I hope you liked this chapter, I was Itching to write this, and I have a bunch of chapters coming!**  
**But dont be surprised when the days I post are, out of the ordinary.**

**"Please Review"**  
**Xunyu and Katya bow**

**"Uhhhhh... guys you can get up."**

**"No we must BEG! BEG!"**

**Cadence kicks them both in the but,**

**"Get your Asses up."**

**"Torri! Caddie is hurting us"**

**Cadence gives a sadistic smile**

**"Like he could help you."**

**She backs us all in a Corner**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**"**_help us"_


	2. Sucess?

**Number two is hear! YAY, Oh if you don't like this chapter, Uhhhhh I guess, Ummmmm... keep reading?**

**I own ALL of my OC's (there are quiet a few.)**

**. . .**

There was the familiar estate that belongs to my betrothed. squeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
We made it all the way, and she hasn't shown up to catch me.  
I am in the clear, as of now. She will for sure come soon but she wont catch me.

The cart stopped, "Seems we have made it miss."

"Yes Yes!" I said in a cheerful voice. I will soon see my , tee hee,_ LOOOVER_!  
The coach man placed my luggage at the front door of the mansion and  
was coming back to help me out.  
"Thank you sir! Oh, and I am terribly sorry for the way I acted is  
no way a lady should act at all." I tipped the man a pretty great deal and started walking for the door.

"No, No, no worries at all miss." and with that he bowed and left. I waved good-bye until  
he was at the bottom of the hill. Then continued walking up the hill.

**. . .**

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"What is it?!" I was drinking some tea and going over some purchases.

"Young master, Lady Elizabeth seems to have made a surprise visit."

As for her to be here, why? I can still remember the last time she  
made a surprise visit, It sent shivers down my spine just thinking of it.  
"Shall we go?" I walked out the door, my butler following closely behind.  
"Well it seems she is coming to the door now. Finni saw her coming up the hill in her  
carriage. He ran to tell me, and as of now. he and the three other idiots are  
in hiding." With that he opened a closet door and Mey-rin, Bard, Finni, and Tanaka  
came tumbling out the door.

"Don't hide," Sebastian said while looking down at them."we must face Lizzie. Or she will hunt you down"

"Yes." Finni sighed out  
"Thats right, yes." Mey-rin cried  
"Yeah" Bard chocked out at the bottom of the pile.  
"Ho Ho Ho" Tanaka said while sipping some tea.

**. . .**

As I was walking up the pathway, the front doors opened and out popped Mey-rin, Finni, Bard, Sebastian,  
and,  
"Cieeeeeeeeeeeel!" Finally the moment I have been waiting for.  
I started running arms out ready to demolish ciel in a hug, suddenly I saw a black shadow out of the  
corner of my eye. My smile faded as I started running for my LIFE! But she caught me, I looked at a  
wide-eyed ciel and a, astonished group of servants.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Let me go! LET GO OF ME!" I was screaming my head off.

Ciel's face went straight again, "Sebastian." he said pointing at us.

Sebastian Leapt at us but she dodged it easily jumping a impossible 20 feet! So did Sebastian?! I started  
screaming even louder, I was deathly afraid of heights. I sarted flailing my arms and legs and next thing I  
knew...

I was Falling

**. . .**

It was such a blur, a man in a black and blue coach suit and a, and a cat mask?! Grabbed Lizzie. On impulse I Ordered  
Sebastian to go rescue Lizzie, Next thing I knew Sebastian and the man were in the air, and Lizzie was Falling.

At the sight the man held Sebastian, in the air, pulled him close and kick launched himself torwards the ground.  
His weird mask had fallen off and revealed long dark purplish hair? He landed with a small almost silent thud.  
then caught his mask and Lizzie, Thank GOD. I let out a small sigh of relief. Lizzie was, well Safer. Before I could see the  
Mans face he placed the mask back on his face.

"Put Me DOWN! That is a ORDER!" Surprisingly put her down, and she came running torwards

me.

**. . .**

"Miss Lizzie." I said in a whiney voice. She was running to the group huddled around the door.

I was tackled down by the butler who I forgot was still in the air.  
He smirked. OH MY GOD! How that irritates me, people who think they are so high and mighty for  
no reason, unless they are nobles I can understand, but for being in a servant's high position, I would have to,

I grabbed the arrogant bastard's hands, and flipped him torwards the bunch by the door.  
Everyone including the Miss was shocked.

"Hmph." That ridiculous smirk was off his mouth and replaced with complete confusion.

"Now, Miss Lizzie, you have to comeback home, and get permission from your mother to  
see your, umm betrothed?" I said pointing at what I thought may be Ciel.

"No!" She was cried holding on to the, Earl? still not sure.

"You have to, Your Mother gave me the orders herself!" She was pushing it, being stubborn  
WAAAY more then usual

"NOOOOO! Go home without me."

"Miss Lizzie!" I was gonna lose my temper soon. I was usually more patient, and Miss Lizzie was less stubborn!

"Who are you?" The Blue haired boy started to speak up

"Aren't you suppose to give your name first?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, The Earl, and I own the Funtom Toy Company." He said this with a lot of confidence,  
as If he were bullet proof.

I giggled a little, I mean he was just toooo funny. He raised a eyebrow at me.  
"What's so funny?"

"Oh, It's nothing. I am Cadance, a maid of the Midford family." I curtseyed.

Everyone except Lizzie was in complete shock.

"S-So your a girl?" The boy with the adorable hair and clips asked.

"Yes, I am." I said calmley, I was putting my hair in a long wavy ponytail when Ciel said,

"Sebastian got showed by a girl."

"It doesn't matter if I am a boy or a girl. Anyone could do that. Girls aren't just weak because  
of their gender." OH MY GOD REALLY! " Geez the world is just filled with sexist bastards." I  
muttered aparantly Lizzie hear and said,

" No he isn't!"

"Isn't what?" I said tilting my head in 'confusion'.

"What you said." Every one was looking at her, then back to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing." She turned a bright red

"Ok, now where were we-?"

"GO HOME!"she demanded

"No can do, we must g-"

"YOU CAN TAKE ME WHEN I'M DEAD"

*Sigh* 'Calm down! Calm down. Caalmm'

" You wanna stay that badly?"

"Yes now go!" She gave me a glare.

" Seriously?" She shook her head, what was so good about her betrothed?

"Well no can do. If you wont come back with me than, I will have to stay with you-"

"What, NO!"

"Sorry miss, your grandmother request I stay, with the earls permission of course," I said nodding my head at Ciel,  
then handed him a note with the Midford crest stamped on it. The butler cautiously walked over to me and took the note  
an handed it to Ciel. After reading the letter he said,

"Well, if is under Aunt Francis' request then I will have to acc-"

**. . .**

"NOOOO!" I yelled "Ciel, dont do it, PLEEEEASE!" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes  
'please work! please oh please oh please good lord.'

"Sorry Lizzie, but your mother has requested and I cant say no, I accept."

Defeat! I looked at her with cold eyes. I wonder what expression was under  
that mask. Was she smiling. Im so MAAAD!

"Thank you, so till the time come, I will be working in your residents. But I have one request."

"what is it?" Ciel questioned while raised an eyebrow.

"May I borrow some clothes?" She looked down at her coachman attire  
"You see, I wasn't expecting to stay."

**How do you like? XD I get so excited just reading over it!**

**"You should be you have moi" **

**"what's moi?"**

**"ME!" Bridgette hits me on the head.**

**"OWWW! You aren't even in it yet!"**

**"Oh yes why aren't I in it yet anyway?**

**The heroic heroine."**

**"You mean me Frenchie?" Cadance emerges from the shadows**

**blood on maid dress**

**"No me." Bridgete gets backed into the corner**

**_STAB_**

**_"Thank you Caddie" She grabs my head_**

**_"I thought You were in the group with the others I just taught a lesson"_**

**_We look in the corner where the two girls are bleeding out_**

**_"_****_HELP ME_****_!"_**

**_"UH Well how will I continue the story with the amazing beautiful you?" _**

**_"good point you will live for now, Time to find Torri." She goes back to lurking_**

**_in the shadow's_**

**_"_****_Please Review_****_" Xunyu and Katya are rushed to the hospital_**

**_"Really that's what you think about at a time like this?" *Face Palm*_**


	3. A Watchfull Eye

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"Young Master, You called?" I started thinking about what had happened this morning while waiting for a reply.

"Come in." I strode in with the after noon tea, and poured him a cup of his favorite, Earl Grey.

"What have you called me for?" I questioned, even though I knew it was about the new maid.

"I need you to keep an eye on that girl, she is a strange one." Ciel was obviously thinking back to earlier this morning.

"Yes my lord, she was actually quite surprising."

"Yes Yes, now what room will she be staying in?"

"She will be staying in the one next to Mey-Rin's." He gave off a confused look.

"Why? Shouldn't she stay closer to Lizzie?"

"Lady Elizabeth request's her stay away from her." I wonder why though, she seemed to be in a very bad mood when knowing that Cadance was staying.

"Hmmmmm..." Bocchan rose an eyebrow "Quite strange, well that is all Sebastian." He started shooing me out the room and gong back to his paper work.

Just as I walked out the door, master stopped me, "And see why she wears the mask."

I smirked, "Yes Master." This would be fun.

**. . .**

"Ummmmm, excuse me?" I said as I knocked on my new maid co-workers room.

She cracked wearing the door her cat mask, of my old black maid dress, and a red bow in her mess bun. I wonder what was behind that mysterious mask. "Um, I was requested by my master to show you around the mansion, yes."

"Is that so?" She opened the door wider

"Yes Ma'am, Yes."

"Ok," she slid out the door. She was sure looking good in the dress, her figure was a little curvier than mine so the dress was tight around the waist and loose around her stomach. But the breast the exact size, and she was only thirteen says Lady Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, my name is Cadance" She curtseyed and waited for mine.

"Oh, mine is Mey-Rin, yes it is!" I cheerfully stated with a big smile. " Now let's begin with the tour." We started walking down the when Cadance suddenly stopped. I stopped and turned a few feet away from her. What was she doing?

"It's not polite to spy." She turned her body towards a closet door.

"Huh?" She opened the closer door and Finni, Bard, and Tanaka.

"How'd she know" Bard looked at Finni who shrugged.

"Ho Ho Ho." Tanaka drank a sip of his teas.

"Is he alright?" She pointed at Tanaka.

"Yes that's just the way he is sometimes." Which would be quite strange to any visitor, but well we all had are weird points.

"Oh, well shall we continue?" Cadance walked down the hallway. Me still confused replied,

"Yes we shall." I ran towards her almost tripping on my feet. 'Ow'

**. . .**

This Mey-Rin is a total klutz. She has already fallen three times, I caught her once, but her glasses fell off her head and broke. She put them back on before I had the chance to see her face without the glasses blocking it. "Do you have another pair?" I hope she with how clumsy she is.

"Unfortunately no, but the young master is kind and may get me a new pair. Oh and lastly the kitchen." We walked in a room that smelt of smoke and ash. The smoke cleared and we saw the tall man from before with a flame thrower in hand and a burnt counter top with ash that I guess used to be food.

"Oooh. Sebastian will be mad, yes he will." Mey- Rin walked over to Bard lifting her dress up off the ashy floor. " You best hope he doesn't come in here yet." Just as she said that a tall slender figure walked in, a frown on his face.

"What have you idiots done this time?" This time? Idiots? Such rude manner. He thinks he can solve every problem, I am really starting to hate him. But! I will be free of him in a couple days, I hope.

"Well me and Cadance here have walked in to see this, yes we did." Sebastian turned to the cook, giving him a cold glare.

He looked away as the butler glared at him. He said in a tiny voice. "I thought I could cook faster with the flame thrower." I chuckled the tiniest but Sebastian heared me, he eyed me suspiciously.

"Well get to do something else, all of _you." _He directed that last word towards me.

"Yes, sir." The three of us said in unison, mine a little more sarcastic. Me and Mey-Rin made our way passed Sebastian when he stopped me and said,

"Miss Cadance, tonight you will be accompanying Lady Elizabeth and young Master Ciel." He his arm off the door assuming that I was to come.

"No Thank You." His Face hinted a surprised expression. I tried to squeeze my way around him, but he stopped me again.

"You must, my master-"

"_My _master wouldn't be comfortable with me dining with her." I turned my head up towards his. "Anyway you would be to busy waiting on them to spy on me." His expression deepened slightly. This was enjoyable.

"So if I get Lazy Elizabeth's permission you will come?" He questioned grabbing his composure.

"Might come." I ducked under Sebastian who hadn't noticed until Mey-Rin and I were out the door.

**. . .**

**"Ok chapter 3!" I do a little snoopy dance**

**"VWhen vwill vwe come in?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Wait Xunyu, Katya yawl are alive?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Turns out it was nothing Major."**

**"You were freaking DIEING!"**

**"I wouldn't let them die stupid." Cadance comes from behind and lifts me up. "Now to Torri's!"**

**"YASSSS." Everyone except me yells in sync**

**"Wait I must keep writing!" I grab my note book and pen before being dragged to the estate.**


	4. A proper introduction

"Really?" Bard was telling me and Tanaka, well really only me, about what the new maid had said to Sebastian.

"Yeah!" Bard said shaking his head madly. " And she's cute the little-"

"Bard! Finni!" Bard was cut off Mey-Rin who was yelling across the garden. She ran over to us, the new maid close by.

"Hey Mey-Rin!" I had my eyes glued on the maid, She looked over at me and I quickly looked back at Mey-Rin. "What's up Mey-Rin?"

"Oh I wanted to introduce you to the new maid, yes." She turned and gestured at the masked girl. She stepped forward and curtsied.

"Hello, My name is Cadence. I will be your co-worker until further notice. I am age 13, and I am from America." She put her hand up to her heart. " The Land of freedom. Ask as many questions as you want."

"That's what 'am talkin' 'bout! America!" He fist pumped the air.

"Your from America too, Umm...?" She gestured towards Bard for his name.

" 'es I am. I am Bard, I'm 30, and I am the chef."

"Chef you say?" Bard nodded. "Quite interesting."

She looked down at Tanaka. " Oh and this is Tanaka. We have no questions."

She kept on staring at him, (I think, there is a mask) " Is he ok?" She awkwardly questioned,

"Oh yes." After a long while she turned her head torwards me.

"Oh!" I said an faint blush appearing on my face. "I'm Finni," I stook my hand out to shake " I am 16, English and I have a question" She took it and I started shaking, her. I hadn't realized where she had gone until I opened my eyes from my Wide grin. She was stuck, torso down, in the ground. "Oh no, sorry, Let me help!"

"Don't worry I am fine." She was attempting to pull herself out when I ignored her rejection and pulled (flung) her from in the ground, to way up high in the air. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

**. . .**

"Woooooah!" I was in the air, like _way_ in the air, and was looking for away to fall without breaking me. But that Finni, just like-. I shook my head trying to get her out. Maybe later but now I need to find away down, _without_ killing myself. Looking down I saw green, green, a Big Mansion, and about 4 little ants running about frantically. And by 4 little ants, I mean the kluts servants. They could drive anyone insane. I looked around to see the Mansion catching my eye again. Well, This is the only way down. I turned, back torwards the ground and slightly lean my body in its direction. I look back down to see I'm directly under it, and back flip at the immediate last second.

**THUD**

"Well, It's impossible to make that one quiet." I muttered while flipping of the roof and making my way to the three idiots.

**. . .**

**THUD**

"Did you hear that, Sebastian?" Ciel looked up from his tea.

"Yes I did.' Sebastian who was at the front of Ciel's desk looked up at the roof.

"So what shall the three of us be having for dinner?"

"Well about that..." Ciel rose an eyebrow and a few footsteps were heard on the roof. They listened carefully and could make out a,

"Damn I'm gonna get Finni for flinging me into the air." Sebastian head nodded in disappointment to Cadences incorrect grammar. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise.

They then stared out the window to see Finni crying next to a hole, and Mey-Rin and Bard holding a sheet and looking up in the air as if to catch something. "That explains that then." Sebastian commented. They saw the maid back flip off the roof and walk her way torwards the frantic servants. She hit Finni on the head then Finni chased her around trying to hug her.

"So Sebastian, two?" Ciel turned around to Sebastian.

"Well," Sebastian said focusing back to the master " She say's '_My _Master wouldn't be comfortable with me dining with her.'

"hmmmmm..." Ciel put up a hand to his chin. How will I play this move? "Bring her in."

Sebastian bowed " Yes my lord." He then rolled the tea cart out of the room and Ciel was left in Silence.

**. . .**

"AAAAAAARRRGG! Finni Stop it!" Cadence was running around trying to get away from Finni's innocent, but murderous, hands.

Finni stopped and his tears filled up. He fell to the ground and started bawling again. Cadence stopped and sighed. " Cadence hates me now!"

She walked over to him. "No, Finni, I don't hate you." She obviously new he couldn't hear over over his cries. She set her hand on his shoulder, "Finni your question? He stopped and looked up at her, then finally remembered what she meant.

"Oh! Um, It w-was." he looked up at her kind of embarrassed. He then pointed at her mask.

"Oh, why I wear it?" By then, Mey-Rin and Bard had caught up to them and collapsed between the two. Finni then nodded. " Oh, well you don't have to be a genius to know. I. Am. Ugly."

Every one on the ground immediately looked up at her.

"What?" (bard)

"Yes, What?!" (Mey-Rin)

"I am ugly, my face is cursed, if you see it you be in a trance like thing." Finni, Bard and Mey-rin look at each other with crazed looks. _"So says my old lover." _Cadance mumbled under her breath.

"Well, can we see it must not be that bad, yes?"

Cadance turned to Mey-Rin, feeling her sympathy. "Well, I don't know, I was burnt in a fire." She put a hand to her chin in a thinking pose. " Well you can see it if," All the servants gulped. "If you can catch me and pin me down for, lets say, five seconds, kay?" The servants all looked around at each other nodding and whispering.

"KAY!" They all yelled enthusiastically. And before they could say anything else, the maid was gone, a trail od dust leading to the house.

"Wow, she was fast yes?"

* * *

**OMGEEE! Sorry if you have been waiting for my chapter! Which you probably weren't, *Sigh*.**

**But if you were I have a reasonable explanation, There was the super bowl, and um my-**

**"We don't want to here your stupid excuses, just Let them read! Now start writing!" Cadance throws me in the chair**

**"Hey! You don't have to treat me less than you we are the same age, and have the same birthday!" I throw my pencil and cross my arms.**

**"The only reason we have the same birthday is because you wanted it that way, anyway I am older than you because what year was I born?" **

**"Ummmmmmm... Well It was in the Victorian Era." Cadance sighs**

**" And what are you doing here, I could kick you out of this era and move to a different imagination if you like." She gets closer to my face I can feel her breath.**

**"OK OK, Im writing!"**


	5. Let the games begin

"Cadence, the young master request your presence."

**. . .**

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Who is it?"

"It's me, _Cadance, you called?"_

"Come in."

As Cadence walking in when, _**SLAM! **_The door was rudely slammed closed, which was followed with a, **_THUD, _**a loud** _BANG, _**and a small** _AHHHHHH! _**Then all that could be heard was silence. Seconds later Cadance slipped through the door, dress wrinkled, hair in all sorts of directions, but mask still intact.

"Sorry about the interruption." She slightly curtsied, as she was doing so I stood at my desk and looked behind her to see all three of my staff. In a pile. Knocked out. She closed the door and walked over to my desk. 'She did all of that, to them, in mere seconds!'

"What was that?" I sat down acting as if I had no clue.

"That?" She said pointing towards the door. I nodded in annoyance, "Oh nothing... just an ambush." she said that last part barely audible to my ears. 'An ambush?' I gave her a questioning glance and then continued with the reason I called her in.

"Well now to get down to business. Why have you declined my request?" I waited for her answer but she simply replied,

"What request?" I looked at her with annoyance, 'Really, are you bloody kidding me!'. "Oh that request." She "remembered", obviously amused. "Well I would simply want my master lady Elizabeth to be happy, and spend more time with you." 'She seems like a loyal, _maid_, but I'm not buying it. How will I play this move, Um, Ah!'

"When I said you could stay here, what was it that Aunt Francis said?"

"That I must act like a maid of the, Phantomhive household." Cadance realized where this was going. 'Smart brat aren't we?'

"So that means, When you are here you are part of the Phantomhive staff, Correct?"

"Correct." She slightly lowered her head.

"So you are _my_ maid for the time being." I said this with such arrogance it actually sounded cooler than I thought. " Now be off, I will see you at dinner, if you have any troubles with a dress, or _corset_, ask Sebastian."

"But-" I looked at her with cold eyes. " Yes, my dear, oh so, _very __young_ Master." I gritted my teeth close together when hearing those words.

Knowing this Cadance smirked under her mask and turned walking towards the door. 'What a cheeky bastard. Oh well, it wont be that much of a bother.' As she opened the door she turned, "_Young_ Master?" I looked up in annoyance to her emphasis, "A dog will never turn on his _true_ master."

With that Cadance closed the door, hearing her footsteps I continued my work, then I heard another ambush, Slams against the wall, a door shut, and that maids giggles fill the hall. I nodded my head as in disappointment. 'what is with that girl.'

**. . .**

"Ay! What was 'at for!" Bard was rubbing his head while walking by the other two teary eyed victims.

"Ay! The 'aster needed may. And I woos(was), protectang myself.' I harshly replied in a, pretty good, southern accent.

"Why?" Finni tilted his head in curiosity

"Is it about the dinner, yes?"

"Yes it was, by the way don't tell Sebastian or Master Ciel about this." I said to them in a more hushed tone.

"Why not?" The three questioned in unison

"Because, they will want in the same reason you do." I pointed to the mask. "Anyway I can't do to them what I did to you can I?" They all shook their heads no. "Anyway, you guys will get less of a chance to beat me if they're playing, ri-." My body immediately stiffened. It felt like someone's eyes were burning into my skull.

"Cadance, what's wrong?" Finni said voice full of concern. I turned my head toward the mansion looking directly at the second stories window.

"Damn!" I breathed out, Ciel and Sebastian were listening. Both smirking from above. The servants looked up to, surprised that I had noticed them listening from the study's window.

"I think we will have part in this, game." Said Ciel with an amusing grin climbing up his face.

"Yes indeed." I turned to Sebastian who had the same stupid look on his face.

"Whaaaaat?" I said with in an awkward town backing up getting ready for an attack. Ciel's grin grew wider. "Well, Ummm don't, this game, it's for fun not for, revenge, or respect-."

"Whatever do you mean, of course we will play for fun, Sebastian, do you know were she would get an idea like that from?" said a sarcastic Ciel to a eager Sebastian.

"No idea master, No idea." Sebastian shook his head with a sinister grin.

"Well sorry, cause... in the rules! Yes, the rules, it says anyone under head butler can play. Sorry no excaptions." I turned around with my pointer finger high in the air. Ciel looked at her with another 'Do you think I'm stupid?' look "Sebastian." Ciel pointed towards me and as I turned around saw him leap out the window. There was a great gust of wind and I left them in the dust, to hide.

**. . .**

**_knock knock knock_**

"Miss Lizze!"

I cracked the door to see Cadnance crouched down turning her head all around.  
Opening the door wider, I motioned for her to come in, she ran in on her toes making the least noise possible.

"What is it?" I was actually quiet worried but I didn't show it in my voice. I never did hate her, it's just  
she wouldn't show me what was under that mask, I would've invited her to come with, but it had recently  
happened and I was still upset.

"Wellyousee, Cielgotmadatmeforinsultinghim, Sebastian'smadaboutmeembarassinghiminfrontoftheother  
servants, and NOW-" All her words came out in a big slur.

"Woah Woah Woah, WOAH!" I held my hands up in front of me. "Wait, Slooooooower."

Cadance took a deep breath gaining her composer. "I almost lost it there." She then turned her head back  
towards me. "Ciel and his butler are trying to take my mask, can you help me?" She was now begging, even though  
it didn't look like it, or sound like it, this was her way of begging. "Please, I know you are still mad about my mask,  
but, pwease!" She said it in the high babyish voice she knew I couldn't resist, it was just so cute!

"I guess so."

"Great!." She started back in her usual voice making me miss the cuteness, Already thinking of her  
war strategy she forgot I was in the room."

"Cadance, I have clothes you can wear." She turned toward me with a tilted head.

"Why would I?" Had she forgotten.

"Dinner." She tilted her head even more. "Remember, Ciel is making you come to dinner."

"OH! Oh, Lizzie he didn't make me." She shook her head in dissapointment. "You think to little of me. I had a choice  
I could go, or i could kidnap you and take you back home. That's actually what i wanted to do, but  
that would be backing down from this war!" As she threw a hand in her fist I was already in the closet finding my  
biggest frilliest, pink, dress.

"You can wear this," I threw a pink vale," This!" I thre pretty flower head peices at her, "And this." The Last  
thing I threw was a big PINK puffy frilliest dress i had ever owned. She had actually fell over and was trying to find her way  
out of the dress. as soon as she got out of the maze she said something that hadn't registered in my mind until a minute or  
two.

"Um, miss Lizzie. I-I." she tried to break it down in the most bendable way. "I dont fancy pink."

**. . .**

**o_o Its true I don't. (Caddie)**

**Ok, so I _know _ it's been a long time since I posted'**

**Hell of a long time!' Says Cadance eating a piece of cake**

**Oh can I have so-'**

**Finish.'**

**Well while I am writing and everyone is eating a piece of cake.' Torri slides a piece towards me.**

**Torri!' I jump and hug him but am hit by Claire.**

**He's mine!' you held up your eraser.**

**Don't threaten people like that!' I get hit by Caddie**

**Ok, OK, my mind has been coming up with crazy fan fic ideas like soul eater and Diabolik lover!'**

**All of the girls, plus torri look at you with cold eyes. B-But I will still continue this one and update more!' They give a nod of approval**

***sigh* I will udate more!'**

**Hurry and eat the cake and get back to work!' (everyone)**

**OK see ya!**


	6. A dinner at the Phantomhive's Request

**. . .**

"Need some help?" I looked up to see Cadance, hand on hip wearing a beautiful dress I had never seen a thing like it. It was snow white layers of ruffles, not crazy ruffles but elegant ones, waist down,  
the dress going about to the knees and at the knees it then lowered toward the back till it alost touched the floor, about two inches off. Crawling up her torso was a black lase rose, that ended at her left breast. the sides of her dress toward her arm pit had blackpeices of cloth woven into it so her chest, which was much bigger than Lizzie's could fit in it. She wore her hair in a braid starting at the top of her head around until it fell over her left shoulder, still the hair went past her chest almost to her waist line. Inside the braid just above her right ear lay four flowers 3 big white roses which were placed in a circle. In the center of the circle carefully laced in between a purple amethyst colored _(Daisy rose? I will look it up.). And where the mask should be lay a blackfuneral veil.  
Maybe the one miss Lizzie wore on Madame Red's big day. Since the dress had opened up at the bottom, she wore black stockings with the same urple flower, but smaller, on the sides of them facing outwards, and white flats with two more purple flowers in the center of the top of them. Overall she looked beautiful, it was maybe the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my year-, Centuries.

"Um hello?" She said leaned closer, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yes?" Sebastian gained conciousness.  
She sighed a sad sigh. "Looks like I charmed another man, no actually this time a demon, with my body." She struck a pose putting her lefy hand on her chin and right hand at the bottom of her left elbow and tilted her hips spreading her legs a bit and looked at the ceiling as if thinking.

"How do you know I'm a demon." I widened my eyes a bit toward her. 'How did she notice.'

"Actually it's not my first encounter." 'What did that mean.' she, tried to, bend over picking up a pink table cloth and a mixed assortment of pink flowers. " Damn, I think Lizzie is still mad at me, she made me wear a corset,  
even though I dont need one, and tightened it, so much." She breathed out the last words as if someone punched her in the stomach.

"I can help you take it off afterwards." A seductive smirk appeared on my face and she gasped and jumped back. "Just kidding, nothing to worry about." She relaxed a bit but still was on guard. "now what are those for?"  
I pointed toward the vase any table cloth in her arms.

"Well Lady Elizabeth is mad that I wore no pink." She guesteres with her free arm at her dress. " so she wants to decorate the whole room with pink." I quickly grabbed the decorations in her hand replacing them with the ones on the table, and a few more the maid had been hiding on the other side of the table. Everything was lined up presisely, the silver wear, plates, tablecloth, flowers, everything to the last speak of dust.

"Well looks like you don't need my help." Said Cadance in a pouty voice and sat down hands crossed over her chest. " Also to your comment, I can dress and undress myself, unlike the master." She giggled.

"What about me?" She jumped a little in her seat when hearing the masters voice, but turned cooley as if the person she was talking about hadn't walked into the room.

"What about you?"

"What you just said." He confusingly looked at her with a, 'are you stupid' look.

"What did I say?" She was good acting as if she had no clue. The masters cheeks heated a little in embarrassment.  
I chuckled. "Sebastian, do you know what the YOUNG master is talking about?" They both turned there head at me.

"Huh?"

"Oh I know!" She put a hand to his forehead. "You must be hearing things, maybe a fever? I hope not or we would have to cancel the dinner." both of us knew that she was smiling under the veil by the sound of her voice.

"I'm fine, anyway, where is Elizabeth?" Ciel smacked her hand away and turned around towards his chair, cheeks burning..

"She will be hear momentarilty." The girl giggled then went serious, "Literally."

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllll!" Lady Elizabeth pounced Ciel almost killing him from her hug.

"Lizzie could you please get off of me, i can't breeeath." he forced the rest of the air out to say his last words.  
While Cadance some how did the impossible and unclawed Elizabeth from Ciel.

"Lady Elizabeth, why don't you be a little less offensive toward, your prey."

"What do you mean?"Lizzie questioned.

"Tell you later."

Sebastian seated Ciel and Elizabeth in their chairs while I seated my self trying to sit straight with the corset.  
"Sebastian what will we be eating tonight?" Ciel looked towards Sebastian who was already rolling in with the dinner cart. When did he?

"Tonight's dinner is Italian Fettecine noodles, with creamy Alfredo sauce, with a Great Sea Lobster drizzled in lemon and garlic. Then for dessert we have a Chocolate french cream pie, and Jasmine Tea colored pink to match the wonderful decorations that Miss Lizzie has suggested.

'Tea? UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH why me, but no you can stand through this, you can do it Caddie, yes!'

"Any problems?" Sebastian from the other side gave me a questioning look, seeing that I had hesitated to pick up my tea.

"Huh, NO," I mean, " no, I'm fine" I picked up the tea slightly raised my pinky about to drink the drink when suddenly Lizzie began to speak.

"Maybe It's because of where she's from." I immediatley stopped drinking and slightly turned my head.  
"Liz-"

"Where is she from?" Ciel questioned sipping some more of his tea.

"America." Ciel started to cough slightly. "But I heard they had a big Tea party in Boston."

"That was a over a hundred years ago, anyway I told you to not tell anyone." Mumbled Cadance Obviously in a bad mood now. Ciel started to cough harder and harder. 'She's from America? I have never met a woman, girl, from *Cough* America.' Sebastian even came u from behind him patting his back.  
(A-and Ciel, DIED! JK)

. . .

"Ciel are you okay?!" Lizzie panicked tears in her eyes as she started to squeeze the rest of the life out of me.

"Yes, Fine!" I said a few more coughs continuing. Lizzie let go after making sure I was still breathing. 'Woah,  
America, never met a woman from there.' "Americas quite the long ways away. When did you get here?"

"Um, I don't know honestly."

"You don't know?"

"Yes, Well I only have some memories of America."

"Oh," There was a moment of silence. "Sebastian."

"Yes my Lord?"

"What does Cadance's name mean?" I noticed her tense.

"Ummmm, I believe it means song bird."

"Oh, does it. Can you sing then?" I glanced her way.

"Well-" She was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Oh! She has the most beautiful singing voice!" Hmmmmmm wait what? Feeling this dark aurora, I looked at Cadance her head down. I could literally see the black mist around her.

"Miss Lizzie you said you wouldn't tell _anyone, _remember." She now had a clinched fist.

"But it's such a shame to keep it a secret."

"The only reason you heard, was because I let my guard down. You were just lucky."

Silence-Silence

"Sooo... If I asked you to, you wouldn't?"

"NO." She said in a harsh tone. But me, now interested wouldn't stop.

"Come on, I shall give you whatever, Cadance."

"NO, bribery won't work."

"Come on there must be something you want."

She stood up with clenched fist. "Please excuse me, I have lost my appetite." She turned and started for the door. "Sebastian the food was great, and Miss Lizzie. Thank you for the clothes." She purposely didn't thank Ciel for anything.

"Welcome! Don't worry Ciel, you will have all summer to hear her voice." What?!

"Summer?" Cadance said stopped hand on the door knob.

"Yes, I okayed it with mother."

"Oh?" Lizzie staying all summer! I was so dying on the inside, But. "What a _long, _game."

"Damn." She whispered Lizzie didn't hear it but I did.

She walked out the door and sort of slammed it. " She's gonna sing." Lizzie mumbled excitingly.

"Hmmmm?"

**. . .**

After I slammed the door I ran up the staircase and went to my room.

I stripped my self of the dress and put the coach uniform I came, and placed my mask on. No, I took the mask off, ripped of the veil and went for my bag. I took off a mask with two bunny ears with slit eye holes, and purple slim triangle shaped whiskers. I placed on the mask and grabbed some hunting darts out of the bag and into my pocket. I opened the door and started down the hallway. A smile appeared on my face. I grabbed a dart holding it by its tail and threw it behind me. It hit a door knob, ceiling, and straight for me. I tilted my head and caught it between my pointer and middle finger. I turned my head to see Ciel, with a shocked look on his face, then a piece of his hair fell to the ground.

"Oh, master," I said with a bow, "Sorry I just meant to get those four little _spies._" right on cue the door knob fell off and Mey-rin, Bard, Finni, and Tanaka fell out the closet. Ciel was even more surprised, I laughed a evil laugh. "I shall be off, I'm going to take, a, walk around the estate." Obviously a lie. Almost at the end of the hallway, Sebastian popped out of nowhere, with a stern look.

"Hello." I said as I stepped to the right. So did Sebastian. "Hmmmmmm..." I hopped to the left on the wall, then to the right, left, and then over. "Bye." I gloated still in the air, but Sebastian caught my leg, 'Damn', I threw the dart at the wall in front of me, placed my hands on the floor that I was about to hit, and twisted my body, I swang my free left leg at his left side. He caught that too. He raised both of my feet and sat them on my shoulders. I let him carry me for a moment before he softened his grip. Stopping at my room door. I turned my torso once again, locking his head between my feet and shins. I tightened my grip until he started going down for the floor. 'Got em.' I let go quickly made a run for it. I was gripped by the shoulder and harshly spun around. 'He was on the floor...' both losing balance we tripped me on my back.

"Don't under estimate me human." He glared down giving me another high and mighty damn smirk! "1, 2" My eye's widened. 'N-no, No No No. He's!' "3"

"I hate you." I quietly growled.

"four.." His grin widening. I then realized our position. My two legs separated by his one, my leg directly above his. I threw my leg upward as hard as I could, and apparently hard enough. His eyes widened and his face quenched in pain. I managed to get out of his hold before he collapsed holding his, crotch.

I then ran, grabbed the dart and yelled down the hallway, Let's settle this tomorrow in a fair fight."

I let out a heavy breath. "Now, to find Miss Lizzie."

* * *

**'I suck at schedules.'**

**'Yes you do' -Cadance**

**'Well' your no better!'**

**'Eh~' -Cadance**

**. . . Long Pause . . .**

**'Nobody has anything to say?'**

**'I do' Cadance raises her hands. 'Get on her ass about updates. Cause she sucks.'**

***Everyone applauds***

**FINE!**


	7. Prey and Predator

**I promise to post more for Thanksgiving and Christmas!**

**. . .**

"OK miss Lizzie, would you like to know what I was talking about earlier?"

Cadence was here to tell me about her comment when I was hugging Ciel, but, "Where are you going?"

"Why should I tell you? Anyway, I'm just going to buy some stuff tonight, I will also be camping outside. And no you can not come."

"What! I never get to camp with you!" Which she does quiet often. " Anyway isn't going to rain? You'll catch cold!"

"Don't worry, the rain is calming, and peaceful, I will get some sleep. I will be fine, I don't catch cold's." She really will catch a cold. She pointed at the bed to sit on. I nodded. She belly flopped on the bed and propped herself on her elbows. "Now first order of business, code name prey and predator."

"Yeah, so what does that mean?"

"Okay, well, when a cat goes for a mouse, they're subtle correct?"

"Yesss?' I said confused.

"well what animal do you think Ciel is most like?"

"Ummmm..."

"A cat, Miss Lizzie."

"What, why so?"

"Well cats, they are prideful, thinking they are higher than others, like Ciel, and aren't as affectionate, more like none, just like Ciel. Understand now?"

"Kind of?"

"Ok, to show you how cats are, I will act like one for a week. I mean personality wise, not lick myself clean, pee in a hole, and scratch furniture... This is not funny." She said noticing me stifling a laugh when she said pee in a hole.

"Ok!" A smile still plastered to my face.

"Now, Lizzie, what animal do you think you are?"

"Umm... a Rabbit! Oh I love rabbi's so cute!"

"NOOO!" she said annoyed.

"No?"

"No, you are a dog."

"A dog?" I don't dislike dogs but a cat, betrothed to a dog? That's just weird.

"Yes, dogs want love all the time, anytime. They will beg for love and push, and bully you for love."

"Oh, that's how I am?" A frown falling on my face.

"Wellll... to Ciel, yes."

"Oh."

"But, dogs are loyal and kind. Like you, and cats Scratch and bite," I knew she was trying to make me feel better. "Anyway didn't Ciel have a dog that he, _loved?_" My cheeks turned pink. and she let out a small chuckle. "So just give him some room, Ok?" I nodded.

Cadence hopped to the window and opened it. "Oh almost forgot. Miss Lizzie, can you do me a favor? Nothing big." She put up her hands in a surrendering pose.

"What is it?" I said raising a eyebrow.

"Scream at the top of your lungs."

"Why?"

"Can you just do it?" I nodded my head, "Oh, and also. I will be out until morning." I gave another nod. "Oh one last thing, Promise. What does Ciel like, and the butler?"

"Ciel likes sweets and games, and the butler, I don't really know, Wait, why must you know this?"

"No reason. Now bye Miss Lizzie! Scream!"

"Ok! _**KKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_!

"*Perfect!*" Cadence whispered to herself as she landed on the ground. I hear footsteps and the door opened.

"Lizzie!" Ciel cried as he stumbled in, Sebastian and the other servants rushed close behind. They all stopped to see me standing by the window, unharmed. "Lizzie, where's Cadence are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be. Cadence just left after helping me."

"So your unharmed" He let out a sigh of relief and leaned against his cane.

"Yes, Ciel were you worried about me?" I had a big smile playing at my lips.

"No!" he looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Welllll..." Said Ciel breaking the awkward silence, and looking at Sebastian who was holding his package with a bag of ice. Cadence got him good.

**. . .**

**Super SUPER Sorry for the long wait. No excuses'**

**You better believe it, Months' Cadence yells from a corner while playing chess with Ciel.**

**She's right, there is no excuses for you.'**

**Finally we agree on something' She smirked before putting him in checkmate.**

**What?!'**

**BYEEEEE!**


	8. Note

Hey guys. I may start writing again, If I can find my notes, which I'm hoping I can. If not... I may try to find my, "Old Self" If you will and rewrite from chapter 7. Signing out for now. ~Makayla

(I hope I don't regret using my name.)


End file.
